marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Season 2 12
| EpisodeTitle = Symbiote War, Part 2: I Will Survive | Synopsis = The Symbiote-infested comet approaches Spartax, the homeworld of Star-Lord's father and his sister Victoria. Quill ignores the Spartax Imperial Fleet's orders to leave the defense of the planet to them, and joins his sister, now the Empress of Spartax, on her flagship. Victoria orders everyone but her to abandon ship so the comet could crash into it and the ship's fuel would incinerate the Symbiotes. Quill stays behind, and instead guides the ship to hit the side of the comet so the Milano's tractor beam can send it flying into Spartax's sun. As the comet hurls towards the sun, the Symbiotes grab hold of the flagship, keeping it attached to the comet. While Star-Lord and Victoria try to fight off the Symbiotes, the other Guardians of the Galaxy try to stop the Spartoi general Glogug from opening fire on the comet. Once the general gets permission from the Galactic Council to destroy the comet, the Guardians launch a last-ditch effort to save Star-Lord and his sister. Drax and Gamora board Victoria's flagship so they can activate its shields, allowing 89P13 Rocket to zap the Symbiotes with electricity without harming anyone inside the ship. Meanwhile, Star-Lord and Victoria hurry the engine room so they can overload the engines to destroy the Symbiotes. On the way, Star-Lord finds out Victoria has been so willing to sacrifice herself so she can prove to the people of Spartax she is not like her father. Drax and Gamora meet up with Star-Lord and Victoria inside the ship and activate the shields. Rocket Raccoon zaps the comet, but it's not enough to prevent the Symbiotes from regenerating. Thor defies the rest of the Galactic Council to help the Guardians fight the Symbiotes. The Prince of Asgard directs lightning from his hammer to the comet. While it's strong enough to stop vaporize the Symbiotes, it also causes a massive radiation leak on Victoria's flagship. Quill thinks his sister sacrifices herself to stop the leak, but really Victoria grabbed survival gear for them to leave unharmed. Victoria personally orders General Glogug and the fleet stand down. With the Symbiotes defeated, Thor returns to Asgard on the Bifrost; however, Rocket and Groot notice a Symbiote bonded to his back. | PreviousEpisode = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Season 2 11 | NextEpisode = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Season 2 13 | Appearing = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Galactic Council ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** Planet X ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Actor1 = Will Friedle | Character1 = Star-Lord / Peter Quill | Actor2 = Trevor Devall | Character2 = Rocket Raccoon Rigellian Grand Commissioner | Actor3 = Kevin Michael Richardson | Character3 = Groot Supreme Intelligence | Actor4 = Vanessa Marshall | Character4 = Gamora | Actor5 = David Sobolov | Character5 = Drax | Actor6 = Travis Willingham | Character6 = Thor General Glogug | Actor7 = Cree Summer | Character7 = Empress Victoria | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}